


When the Sea Met The Sky

by SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Modern Era, Silver Millennium Era, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Tenoh is rarely ill, but when a flu renders her unable to attend Mugen Academy, she is ready to die of boredom. Fortunately, Haruka's partner, Michiru Kaioh, has the perfect remedy. . . to remind her girlfriend of where their love began in the Silver Millenium. In Progress/Currently being revamped! I have not abandoned it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Soldier’s Rest! Uranus, the Sickly Senshi!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This is my first Haruka x Michiru fanfiction in a long while since I have limited myself to writing only hetero pairings in fanfic for many years. Kind constructive criticisms are welcomed.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original plot ideas. All characters belong to Sailor Moon creator Naoko Takeuchi. However, certain events have been created or embellished for the sake of this fanfiction.

It was a lovely day in Tokyo, and Haruka Tenoh was bummed to be unable to see most of it. The sun was shining brightly, and she longed to drive through the city with the windows down. She wanted to forget, just once, about the cares her life had presented her with. She leaned back against the pillows in the queen sized bed in her room. Haruka was ill with a fever, and she had been ordered not to leave the house and to get plenty of rest. For the moment, the home she shared with three other women was unusually quiet.

 _Eh? Where are they?_ , a mentally tired Haruka pondered. She was burning up, and too weak to move much, otherwise she would likely have searched the house for them. Instead, she lounged, comfortable in her bed, surrounded by pillows and anything else she could possibly need. The oldest of her housemates, nineteen-year-old Setsuna Meioh, had nearly volunteered to stay home to look after the ailing Haruka. But Setsuna was a university student, and Haruka was no baby. At the thought of Setsuna and university, everything clicked in Haruka’s mind. Everyone else had school today. Haruka didn’t love school by any means, and yet she wished she were with them. Haruka’s other two housemates were likely in classes at the Academy right now, where she would be if she weren’t sick. The youngest of the other housemates was sixteen-year-old Hotaru Tomoe, a quiet girl who acted younger than her age. Haruka tried not to think much about Hotaru. She missed the younger girl’s company when she did. Haruka was surprised that the both of them were not home ill, since Hotaru had always been a sickly child. At last, Haruka’s mind settled on her final and most important housemate.

 _Michiru . . . I miss you today. I wish you were at home with me._ Haruka rolled over in the bed, sniffing for the other woman’s scent. She then remembered that Michiru hadn’t shared a bed with her last night as they often did. The two girls, both seventeen, had been lovers for quite some time. Setsuna was the only one who knew about their relationship, though they were sure Hotaru suspected since everyone in the house knew the two usually slept together. At that precise moment, Haruka imagined her beloved in her arms, overcome with a longing she’d never felt so intensely before, to be close to the woman she so adored.

 _Michiru, please come home quickly. I’m lonesome, I miss you._ With that thought, Haruka fell asleep, too exhausted from her fever to ruminate any longer. She hailed the black, dreamless slumber that overwhelmed her with no complaints. The more she slept, the more time would pass, and then, Michiru, her darling, would be there to care for her. As she faded from consciousness, only one thought consumed her whole being. She needed to get better. She had a mission to complete and a partner who relied on her. Haruka closed her eyes, and soon, she was fast asleep, cradled in a vision of her past.


	2. Michiru Distracted! A Lover's Care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru must maintain her cover as a student at Mugen Academy, but finds difficulty in concentrating on her classwork, until an art club meeting gives her a perfect idea to help keep her ill lover entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and any companies which have rights to the anime and manga. I lay no claim to these characters. However, the ideas in this fiction and any characters named in it which are not part of the Sailor Moon fandom are my own and my permission must be obtained prior to their use in other works.

Michiru Kaioh picked up her books and left the classroom as quickly as she possibly could. She tried her best to clear her mind. She could still see Haruka’s face as clearly as she had the night before, when she had insisted that the two sleep in separate beds. They hadn’t done that since before the four girls had moved in together. Michiru almost felt ashamed for wondering if it was possible that Haruka had caught something from Hotaru. It couldn’t be possible, since Hotaru had been fine when Michiru saw her at breakfast this morning. Hotaru hadn’t been that sick in a long while. Michiru paused for a moment to make sure she was not running a fever. She felt weak and nervous, but she wasn’t sure what could have caused it.

  _Maybe it’s something to do with Haruka. I should see if I can slip away and go back home to check on her. I’ll call Setsuna and . . ._ Michiru stopped herself. Setsuna was probably busy. Besides, there were other things Michiru needed to do. After all, she did have a mission to carry out as a senshi. But then again, maybe that was what had inspired her to go home. As the Sailor Guardian of the planet Neptune, Michiru called herself the soldier of affinity. Nowhere in her life was any sort of affinity more clear than when she was with Haruka. At the same time, Haruka, in her persona as Sailor Uranus, had often encouraged her to put their mission as senshi over everything. Right now, however, she was unable to do that. She cared too much. There was little she could do from here, and she knew it.

 In spite of her feelings of helplessness, Michiru began to think. Haruka, being a sports woman, was probably going insane cooped up in the house. If she couldn’t take her out without getting sick herself, there had to be something she could do to help her girlfriend feel better. The two loathed being apart, since they knew each other so well that just being around or hearing about the other cheered them up. But was there something special she knew that no one else did, something that could cheer Haruka into being well again and making her smile? Perhaps. She just needed to know what. Michiru racked her brain as she tried to think of something. It wasn’t as easy as taking Haruka racing in her car or letting her run against an unassuming opponent. As she thought about this, a classmate interrupted her contemplation.

 “There’s an art club meeting soon. Are you coming?”

 “Huh?”

 “Michiru, are you all right? You look a little pale.”

 “Oh, oh yes. I’m fine, I promise. I’ll be there soon.”

 “Are you sure? You don’t have to come if you’re sick.” Michiru’s face went flushed. She’d totally forgotten the art club today. The younger student stared at her. Michiru frowned. What could she say or do that would make sense. Then it dawned on her. She was too concerned with Haruka to stay. But she needed to try.

 “Don’t worry. I’m not ill. I’m just worried about a friend who didn’t show up today.”, she explained away. It was true enough, and she didn’t need to expound any further. She followed the other student silently to the art classroom where the meeting was held, thankful she didn’t have swimming practice today instead. Where Haruka raced cars or ran track, Michiru swam. It allowed her to become one with her water element. With all that was on her mind today, it was possible that she might have sunk if she’d tried. Nonetheless, Michiru was sure of one thing. She had to get through today.

 Thankfully, art club was another area where she excelled. Michiru was so talented at art that she volunteered to teach it to young children when she was not in school. But today was different. Her palette slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. Michiru was so frustrated that she felt as if she could cry. She’d been that way the whole day; nearly silent in classes and fighting back tears. Why she was so upset, she wasn’t sure.

 Then the inspiration came, and Michiru began to re-sketch her painting so that her unsteady hands would have less work to do today. Planetary landscapes flew before her mind. By the time the club meeting had finished, she had painted a picture split into two. On one half, she stood as the princess of Neptune, looking out with longing towards the planet Uranus. On the other, stood Haruka, dressed as Michiru most fondly remembered her, as the Princess of Uranus… waiting for Princess Neptune to return to her as she had every day after they had met in the Silver Millennium. They left the paintings to dry. As she returned to pick up her artwork, the club’s president came to her smiling.

 “Good work today, Michiru-san.”

 “Oh? Thank you.”

 “Would you mind if we kept your painting . . . you are the best of us, you know. Perhaps seeing your work would help motivate others?”

 

“I’m flattered, but . . . this was painted for someone special. Perhaps I can make a duplicate or something similar?”

 

“Of course, of course. Even the landscapes alone would be fine. What do you call it?”

 

 “I call this. . . ‘Ai no Eternal’. Speaking of which, I need to leave. Please excuse me.” With that, Michiru left the room as gracefully as she had entered it, leaving everyone to stare after her in wonder. Setsuna was waiting for her outside. She placed the painting in the back of her friend’s car where Hotaru was sitting, and the three girls drove off.

 

 “Has anyone heard from Haruka?”

 “I haven’t. Calm down, Michiru. She’s probably resting. I’m sure seeing you when we get home will cheer her up.”, Setsuna soothed, briefly turning to wink at the younger woman. Michiru’s face went flush again but she smiled. Soon they would be home, and Michiru could care for Haruka as best as she knew how.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt so bad for poor Michi writing this!!! What do you all think? What am I missing? Please leave kind, constructive comments! Thanks everyone! See you next chapter!!


	3. I want to become a Senshi! Michiru Remembers the Past!

Michiru could finally breathe a sigh of relief as the car pulled up to the house. Setsuna gave her a cautious once over. She still thought it wasn’t wise to bring Michiru home, but she had insisted. Haruka would be better off with her there, she’d said. Setsuna was worried that whatever it was Haruka had might catch, and both girls could not afford to be sick. The senshi of time did not have the energy to look after two ill teens and an often frail girl. Yet, Setsuna was glad for the company. She’d been made the guardian of the Space Time door as Sailor Pluto when she’d reached the equivalent of the human age of twenty, and so she had ceased to grow older, forced to remain at the door in order to ensure no one tampered with the past or future. Because no one was allowed through, she’d had very little company, although she’d occasionally been visited by the other Sailor Senshi, or the future daughter of King Endymion and Queen Serenity II. Princess Serenity III, whom she affectionately called “Small Lady”. The young princess of the united Earth and Moon kingdoms had been Pluto’s first friend. Now, she’d abandoned her post to come to Earth in a quest to help save it.

“Are you absolutely certain, Michiru-chan? What if Haruka-chan is more ill than you think?”

“Setsuna-san, please. I understand your worry, but Haruka needs me. Go back to work. I’ll be fine.”

“All right, but if you need anything. . .”, Setsuna began. She often felt like a mother to the three younger girls, something she’d longed for all her life. If Setsuna ever did become the queen of Pluto, it was unlikely she’d have any stretch of time to fall in love until she had relinquished her power to a new senshi of time. It was a miracle in itself that things had become dire enough on Earth that she had been granted a temporary leave. As her thoughts snapped back to the present, she nodded and let Michiru out of the car.

“Make sure Haruka-chan gets better, Michiru-chan. Make her rest. You, of all people, know how stubborn she can be.”, Setsuna added with a knowing wink before driving off. Haruka had a knack for keeping her “sea queen”, as she had nicknamed Michiru, distracted. Michiru flushed again, but she shook it off. Setsuna meant well, she knew, but Haruka wouldn’t try to seduce her when one of them was ill. Would she? Michiru would keep her guard up as long as she could anyway. Getting Haruka better was her first priority.

“Haruka! I’m home!”, she called. Internally she hoped that Haruka would greet her with their usual playful banter, the kind which was reserved only for when they had a moment to themselves. Instead she heard a weak voice call her name. She discarded her shoes at the door and followed the voice up to the bedroom.

“Michi?”, the voice called, one of Haruka’s pet names for her. It was more fatigued than Michiru had become accustomed to, and she had to remind herself of why she was here. Haruka was ill and needed her. She needed comfort, and the ability to rest at last. Michiru was certain she could provide at least that much. As quietly as possible, she crept into her blonde companion’s room, still hoping she was asleep. Setsuna had been right, she knew. Haruka would not get better without proper rest. But it was up to her to make sure Haruka did get better, since she was one of the strongest of the four outer senshi. If she couldn’t get Haruka well in time, it might fall to her or Setsuna to ask for help from the inner senshi. Michiru hoped passionately that it would not come to that. The five inner planetary guardians (six if the second senshi of the moon, the one Pluto called ‘Small Lady’ was counted) were much younger, and had less training and skill than the outer planetary senshi. The five soldiers of the inner planets knew next to nothing compared to the elder outer planetary scouts who were seasoned in battle, well aware of their quest—and unafraid to risk their lives for it.

 _Don’t focus on that now. Haruka needs you._ , she chastised herself mentally. Haruka had called her name again. The soldier of Uranus was sprawled in the bed, tissues surrounding her. A cloth which had been cool and wet that morning, now lay dry atop her head. Michiru touched it, and watched in awe as her girlfriend’s eyes fluttered open. Even the sparkle that was usually there looked weak. Haruka somehow managed a smile.

“I’ve been calling your name for over an hour, Michiru. It’s unladylike of you to keep me waiting.” Michiru’s face went flushed. She didn’t know quite what to say.

“I’m sorry, Haruka. I had some things to take care of. Setsuna-san had to bring me home. But I’m here now, and we need to focus less on flirting and more on getting you better. What can I do for you?”

“Promise me you’ll never leave like that again, Michi.” Haruka’s voice was strained and child-like, not at all like her. Nonetheless, Michiru had to smile.

“You know better, Haruka. I wouldn’t dare.”, she said seriously. Looking around, Michiru found her violin case. Perhaps some music would help. As the case fell open, she beamed. Music always made her feel better. It would do the same for Haruka. Before she could do anything, Haruka spoke up again.

“Michi. . . do you remember how we met?”

“Hai. I warned you not to become a senshi. I didn’t want you to. . .”

“Iie. I mean how we first met.” Haruka’s suddenness caught her off guard.

“That is how we first met. Haruka, your fever is making you delirious.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Michiru went cold. Her mind went numb, and she found herself staring at an image of two women. One was dressed in a cobalt blue gown, the other in a sea green gown. They were standing in the landscape she had painted in art club. She was puzzled for a second. She sat there for a few moments in dumbfounded silence as the two embraced and then shared a loving kiss. Suddenly, Haruka’s voice snapped her back to reality. The picture vanished.

“You do remember, don’t you? I can see it all over your face. Please, tell me. Tell me the story of how we met in the Silver Millennium.” It was true, she did remember. She wasn’t sure she could ever forget.

* * *

  
Michiru was the only daughter of King Triton of Neptune and his wife. The queen had died giving birth to Michiru, so she knew very little about her, except that she was very beautiful. Their castle, named for her father, was incredibly enormous. Michiru could get lost for hours playing in the castle, and so she was never left alone. King Triton had loved his wife greatly, and her loss tortured him so that he could not bear to even imagine losing Michiru. Only her father called her by name. To everyone else, she was “Princess Neptune”, Your Highness, or simply “Princess”. Because of this, he was reluctant to let her accept what he knew was her duty, to one day receive her powers and become the guardian soldier of the planet Neptune. He had often spoken of this responsibility as she sat talking with him in the throne room.

“Papa, I don’t understand. If it is my destiny to become a soldier, then why do you worry? I will have the power of our planet. I will be strong. What about Princess Setsuna of Pluto? She’s already guarding the Space Time Door, preparing her powers.”

“Princess Setsuna is older, Michiru. Her planet needs her.”

“As Neptune needs me! This is what I was born for. Please, papa. I need to train as a senshi.”, the princess sighed, shaking her aqua hued curls. When her father refused, she left the throne, and headed up to her bedroom, where she could think. As she sunk to her bed, the sea green silks of her gown flowed out from around her. Hot tears burned her cheeks but she dared not weep; if the servants heard her crying, surely she would need to explain herself. Instead she sat up and looked for something to distract her. A knock on her door was just the thing she needed.

“Princess? Are you all right?”, called one of the servants.

“Oh! Yes. Please, just leave me alone for a while.”

“But Your Highness . . . your father may have changed his mind!” Stunned, Michiru flew to the door, opened it, and ushered the servant in before shutting it just as quickly. King Triton was a stubborn man who rarely changed his mind.

“He believes it is time that at least you meet Princesses Haruka of Uranus, Hotaru of Saturn and Setsuna of Pluto.”

“But the princess of Pluto guards the door of Space-Time. She won’t leave her post. How solitary her life must be.”

“Your father is making arrangements with King Chronos of Pluto for her to be here. If all goes well, since it is the second closest planet, You and Princess Haruka will train together.”

“I. . . I might train with the princess of Uranus? To become a senshi?”

“Princess Setsuna is unable to train you because of her duties, and Princess Hotaru is still learning to control her powers of death so it is far too risky to let her train with you.”

“I see. That leaves Princess Haruka as the only other option.”

“You should know, your highness . . . Princess Haruka is _very different.”  
_

__Good. Different will be refreshing around here.,__ Michiru thought gleefully. Yet, a sense crept over her that her handmaiden had been trying to warn her of something. She brushed the feeling aside and picked up her violin once more as the servant saw her cue and left the room. Now, Michiru could play a happy tune. Though she wasn’t aware of it yet, her connection to the princess of Uranus would be a driving force throughout the rest of her life, and would fill a void she’d never known was there.


	4. This Could Take A While. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru tells Haruka a bit more about what she was like as Princess Uranus. Additionally, we begin to see that Princess Neptune wanted more for her life than to only be the guardian of her planet.

Michiru paused at that point. Haruka was staring at her with  
an awed, puzzled look on her face. She appeared as though questioning the other woman’s story.    
Michirugave a soft smile as her girlfriend tried to speak. As gentle as a wave, she put a finger to the blonde’s lips.  She didn’t want any interruptions or she may never get the story out.

“Haruka, don’t try to speak anymore, please. You might strain your voice.”, Michiru pleaded, so sweetly that Haruka fell silent. Instead she picked up a notepad, and scribbled something down.  Michiru was shocked at her quick, messy handwriting.  Her note read, “I don’t remember any of this.”

“It’s all right that you don’t remember, my love. It was a long time ago. Some days it feels like an eternity.” Michiru had often felt that way. In that time, she didn’t have to worry about youma or missions or the Messiah. Only her duty as the princess and future queen of Neptune.  She glanced to the table, seemingly looking for something to help her forget.  Near Haruka’s bed lay an empty box of tissues and an empty cup. Then Michiru remembered. Setsuna had made tea for Haruka before they left, but when she had last checked, it was empty.

“Telling you everything could take some time. Why don’t I make us some more tea? We have plenty of the gyokuro* leaves that Setsuna was able to get from the market. Perhaps if you drank more of it, you wouldn’t be ill now.” Haruka frowned when Michiru’s eyes sparkled teasingly.  Without another word, Michiru swept out of the room, taking the cup with her before Haruka even noticed it was missing.  

As Haruka relaxed, she let her mind wander. Why did she remember so little of the past? Maybe, she pondered, the Messiah knew all the answers to that.  But it was so good hearing Michiru’s sweet voice as she told everything she knew. So when her girlfriend returned, Haruka patiently took her cup and sipped, waiting for the tale to begin again.

“Of course, you and I didn’t fall in love right away. You were different then . . .”

* * *

 

**_Castle Miranda of the planet Uranus, Silver Millennium_ **

            “Please, stop fussing over me.”, a silver haired young woman shot an annoyed look to a lady in waiting. In her hands, the woman held a gown of the finest material.  She was confused.

            “But Princess! You know this is how you’re expected to dress. You are a noblewoman, a lady. You’re a princess.”

            “No. I’m a soldier. Uranus needs its planetary guardian. I can’t fight in some frilly dress!”  She rolled her eyes. As a princess, she knew her place was on the throne of planet Uranus, but she had accepted long ago that her duty was to be a protector for her world. She supposed, however, that the fuss was needed.  Just moments ago she had received word that another princess, Michiru of Neptune, wanted to begin formal training as a soldier. Princess Haruka was flattered to have the opportunity to help. But she couldn’t help at all if she wasn’t properly prepared.

            “Princess, you won’t need your uniform just yet. You are expected to properly meet the princess of Neptune first. The outer planets will all come together for a ball.” Haruka rolled her eyes. A ball, really? This was how soldiers were to meet?

            “I don’t like this.”, she whispered.  After a while of fuss, Haruka was adorned in a deep midnight blue gown that flowed to the floor around her. A train of baby blue tulle gathered at the back of the dress.  Her breath caught as she looked at her reflection. She sighed, trying to sound annoyed. It wasn’t easy.

            “Perhaps this will do after all.”

* * *

 

**Tokyo, Present Day**

      “Was I really like that, Michi?”, Haruka pondered.

            “Like what?” Michiru gazed down into Haruka’s eyes, waiting to see what she would say. Had some memories of their past returned to her? The usually flirty and talkative Haruka was staring silently into her teacup now.

            “Never mind. I think I just need to finish this tea and get some rest. Thank you, Michiru. I love you.”

            “I love you, Haruka. I’ll stay here with you in case you need me.” Deep down, Michiru knew there was something Haruka wasn’t saying.  Perhaps she had remembered a bit of her past.  One thing was for sure. Getting her back to top form was going to take a while. Haruka wanted to know what she remembered, but Michiru didn’t know where to begin. After letting Haruka have some peace for a while, she re-entered the room and sat down. Thoughts had flooded her mind since she’d been wondering where their story really began.

            “Haruka, you asked me earlier what you were really like when we were supposed to meet. It’s true, even then you were very masculine, and dedicated to your duty as a senshi. I . . . well . . . I guess I was the one who was different.”

* * *

 

**_Castle Triton of the planet Neptune, Silver Millennium_ **

            Triton Castle buzzed with activity, but the princess of Planet Neptune was still trying to contain her nerves. There was to be a ball. All the princesses of the outer planets were to be invited.  Princess Michiru could not help wondering what the others would be like. Yet, for some reason she found herself filled with dread.

            _To some of them, duty is before anything. Think of  Princess Setsuna and her dedication. She was begged to leave the Space-Time door for this. But I . . . I’m not sure I even want to be a Senshi.  There are so many things I haven’t done yet. _ To Michiru, being a senshi meant becoming like the princess of Pluto and giving up everything.

            But Michiru hadn’t even fallen in love yet. Perhaps she never would if she took her mission.  Convincing her that this was worthwhile was going to take some time. But then, that was why the ball was planned. For her, to meet the others and learn their reasons for wanting to become Senshi might be just the thing she needed. Perhaps, she would find there was a way to have both her mission and her dreams. This ball would help her sort out everything, or so she could hope.


	5. Haruka Dreams of the Past! Memories Return!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dream, Haruka begins to recall her past as the princess of Uranus. Michiru promises to help her regain her full memories of that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to original creator Naoko Takeuchi and the license holders of the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon anime and manga. However, the ideas and any original characters presented in this fanfiction are my own creation unless stated otherwise. These concepts and OC’s are not to be used without my consent.

With Michiru watching over her, Haruka felt at ease enough to go back to sleep. But the thoughts of her past still troubled her. Why was it so difficult for her to recall her life as a princess? Was she, perhaps, blocking out some terrible memory from her mind? That made no sense. After all, she and Michiru had met there. Some good had obviously come of it. What, then, did she have to hold back? Had her life before meeting the woman she now loved been that abysmal? As her eyes slid shut again, her dreams became aligned to give her the answer.

The Haruka Ten’oh who lived now, the high school student, Michiru’s lover, was a very different woman from her past self. While her dreams could not explain everything, they could certainly show her the way. They could show her why she had acted the way she did. They could show why her choices mattered. On Earth, Haruka had initially run from her destiny. But back then, on Uranus, she had embraced it. She just had different ways of expressing it.

* * *

 

**_Castle Miranda of the planet Uranus, Silver Millennium Era_ **

_I have a destiny. A duty to my kingdom and my planet. Just like Princess Setsuna._ , the Uranian royal mused. Setsuna, Princess of Pluto, was the role model for each of the outer planetary soldiers. It appeared to all of them that she had forsaken everything that did not matter to her responsibilities as a Sailor Guardian. She protected the royal family of the Moon by guarding the Space-Time Door so that no one could interfere with the destiny of the future. She was a trusted ally of Queen Serenity I of the Moon. Princess Setsuna was meant to stand guard for as long as she could. Her duty meant that she was rarely actually on her home planet, and there was talk among the outer planets that perhaps she had abdicated the Plutonian throne in order to be more attentive to the need for her role as the guardian of Space-Time.

Princess Haruka was little different. Political matters bored her immensely. Uranus needed a guardian, not a queen. The fact remained that though she was part of the court of Princess Serenity, who would one day become Queen Serenity II of the Moon, the outer planets had little connection to the Moon Kingdom. Sometimes Haruka felt as if her loyalty would be misplaced if she served the lunar queen and it was better for her to look after her own kingdom’s interests. As she saw it, Haruka’s destiny was to be the best soldier she could. Haruka flopped backwards onto her bed, at a loss. She wished she could meet the furthest princesses, Setsuna of Pluto and Hotaru of Saturn. She wondered what the princess of Neptune was like, as well. They had never met, and if Haruka knew her name, she had forgotten it.

 _I wonder if she’s beautiful?_ Ever since she was young, men had held little interest for Haruka. If anything, she would rather have been a man than loved one. Rumors had swelled through the royal court in recent years about the princess’ sexuality since she was nearly eighteen and not yet engaged for the sake of the planet’s peace or strength. Beyond that, Haruka often took up sword play, a past-time on Uranus that had been limited to men since before her birth. Her parents had only allowed these pursuits because she might need them should she ever be required to guard the planet as Sailor Uranus. Perhaps, Haruka thought, she behaved too much like a man herself to care for one. But it wasn’t true. Men simply didn’t attract her.

Not that she’d ever seriously looked at another woman and fallen in love. Yet, in some strange way, she knew. She was drawn to other women in ways no one else could understand. Perhaps this was why she felt more comfortable being so masculine. It wasn’t as if there were laws against gender fluidity on Uranus, but . . . Haruka was constantly reminded that she was indeed a woman. She rifled her hands through her hair and wondered what she could do. Who could she possibly find who might accept her, and maybe even, if she was fortunate, love her?

She looked out, stepping onto her balcony. The air had a chill that she’d never really felt before. Then it dawned on her. If she were to fall in love with a woman, she would need to forfeit her throne to the next in line. Uranus did not need two queens, after all. As she gazed out, she noticed that the planet Neptune was incredibly beautiful tonight. From her balcony she could see the planet and its castle. She could only wonder if the princess of Neptune was as lovely as her home.

 _Perhaps, some day, fate will guide me to the princess. Then I will know for myself. It is a gorgeous planet. Even if I never meet her. . ._ Haruka gave the planet one last glance, and then glided back inside. But out of the corner of her eye, she thought someone might be watching her.

* * *

 

**_Tokyo, Japan, Present Day_ **

Haruka’s eyes snapped open. She half expected to be dressed as the princess she had seen in her dream. She looked around, and found Michiru sitting next to her. Her sketchpad was in her hand. She was casually dressed, a red ribbon tied neatly into her undulating aqua tresses. She gave Haruka a warm smile.

“Michi. . . I’m starting to remember . . . How we became Senshi.”

“I’m glad you got some rest, love.”, Michiru whispered in a sweet, worried tone. Her eyes were shining with concern. Haruka reached up and grasped her hand. Michiru blinked in shock, but then realized Haruka was smiling. She put her sketchpad down as Haruka rasped.

“But I thought what you didn’t remember was . . .”, Michiru started, and then it became clear to her. Haruka was referring to the first time they had become planetary soldiers. Michiru’s tales were working.

“It was a dream, but. . .”

“Iie. I don’t think so, Haruka-chan. I think your memories are returning.” Nonetheless, to keep her entertained, Michiru promised to continue to tell what she remembered. She’d never felt such childlike joy in all her life. It made her overjoyed to think that perhaps she wasn’t the only one who could remember their past. That was, of course, not counting Setsuna. Luckily, the senshi of time had never lost her recollections since she had guarded the door of Space-Time. Michiru happily offered her love some more tea. It seemed to be helping her voice. In truth, she’d rarely felt more happiness since they’d journeyed to Earth. It was a bright spot in their otherwise morbid duty. It was one that Michiru would hold on to when the darkness that surrounded the search for the Messiah threatened to envelop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and kind constructive comments! Thank you!


	6. First Impressions and Unstable Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru tells Haruka what happened when they began to train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has left kudos on or been following this fic, I want to sincerely and profusely apologize. This work had somehow been marked by AO3 as completed-- it is NOT, by any means. Comments are greatly appreciated and help spur me to continue.

"So, you promised, Michi. . .", Haruka whined, sitting up in bed.  Night had fallen now. Michiru knew she shouldn't be so close to her lover, but Haruka had been tossing and turning for a little over an hour.  Setsuna had implored the aqua haired senshi to go "ease Haruka's pain". She'd said it with a playful wink.  Michiru had simply rolled her eyes. The truth was she hated when Haruka was ill and nothing could keep her from protecting her fellow senshi. If Haruka was this vulnerable, there was a chance the enemy would attack. 

 _It's funny. The thought of me protecting Haruka. As Sailor Uranus, she's always been the one keeping_ me  _safe.  Everyone close to us knows she's felt duty bound to protect me. They all know how we feel, how much we mean to one another._ Perhaps, that was why Setsuna had said what she did. Haruka and Michiru had always had a deep, instant bond, even when they irked each other's last nerves. No one could keep them apart. 

* * *

**_Castle Triton of the Planet Neptune, Silver Millenium_ **

Michiru picked up her aqua curls as a servant combed through them, preparing the princess for bed. She wasn't tired, but her first training session began with a flight to Uranus in the morning, as it was the least distant planet. Uranus was also better equipped for training, and so she had few other options. She protested, but the servant only shook her head, insisting that the king would punish her for not properly preparing his daughter. Michiru rolled her eyes. 

 _He treats me less like a soldier and more like a diplomat. As though I'm too delicate for the work. I have to show him that's not true._ But she couldn't speak of that, not aloud. She had to remain poised and elegant. Even fighting with grace was key. She had to be as subtle as a Neptunian wave. Still, the focus was on making her beautiful, not prepared for battle. It made Michiru's blood boil.  The sea was not always graceful and elegant, and she knew more would be required of her if the Outer Senshi were ever called to defend the system. They were to be stronger, more ready than the Inner Senshi who protected the Princess of the Moon, a princess Michiru had never met. She likely never would. 

"A new day means new opportunities." Michiru promised herself, settling on a dress rather than one of her normal gowns. After all, she would need to activate her powers as a Senshi by transformation, something for which she'd already prepared. She couldn't wait to feel the rod in her hand, the power flowing through her as she called upon her planet.  There was something  _different_ about what this gave her, something she couldn't explain. The irony was that she had never done it before. How was she to know how it would feel? The queen and king greeted her as she got into her ship, with a royal escort to travel.  Princess Haruka had insisted upon this session being on her planet. 

* * *

  ** _Castle Miranda of the Planet Uranus, Silver Millenium_**

Haruka debated transforming early so that she could prepare. Her transformation pen felt cool to the touch. The power surged through her veins. This was her destiny,  to protect Uranus, to help the other Outers keep the galaxy safe so that the Inner planets would never fall vulnerable. It was unlikely that they'd ever be recognized for their work. Still, this was what they were meant to do.  In moments like these, Haruka loved being a woman and a Senshi.  None of the other planetary guardians were male. The way Haruka identified herself was debatable, but most saw her as a woman with some masculine traits. Things that would serve her well as a Senshi. 

What Haruka couldn't get out of her head, was that this meeting would unite her with Princess Michiru of Neptune. As Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, Haruka expected that she and Michiru would work well together. They would have to, for both their sakes. She curled her slender fingers around the transformation pen again, and then froze. No. She was a diplomat first. A representative of Uranus. Princess Michiru would be coming to her as a royal, she needed the same approach. She ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair, letting the wind carry them back into place as the Neptunian craft landed. The young woman who emerged from it was everything she remembered, and expected. Quiet and calm, Princess Michiru of Neptune disembarked and politely greeted her. 

"Your Highness."

"Call me Haruka, please. Titles are so stiff, so formal. I don't care for such things. May I call you. . .?"

"Michiru. Yes you may. By all means, Haruka.", the other woman smiled. Her smile was dazzlingly beautiful, Haruka noticed. The kind that would charm any man who looked at her. She would need to be cautious with Princess Michiru or she could surrender her heart too soon. She would do anything to protect the woman who stood before her. 

 _It seems cruel, that fate would send us into battle to protect our planets. ,_ Haruka mused, lost in thought, until she realized she was only delaying the inevitable. 

After some time, the two women took a break, accepting tea inside the castle. Michiru rubbed her aching side.  Haruka winced. 

"Are you injured?"

"No, but to expect us to fight in heels is cruel.", Michiru joked, laughter peeling clearly through the castle. 

"You'll become used to it, I assure you. But you need to become more stable on your feet."

"Are you calling me weak and unsteady?"

"Never."

"Then what are you saying, exactly, Haruka?" Michiru stared into her eyes so long that Haruka felt the other woman could stare into her soul. She was promising to protect her, to work alongside her. She wanted to say that Michiru never had to worry

"No. I'm telling you that your stance needs work. You  _are_ unsteady, Michiru. But you can learn. You will learn." Uranians were born soldiers. If Haruka was forced to make this beauty into a soldier, she would.  Unfortunately for her, the other woman didn't understand her meaning. 

"I'm not ready to continue with such a rude instructor." 

"Michiru, wait! You misunderstand! That's not what I--I. . ." But she was too late. The other soldier had disappeared, in tears.

"Wonderful. This is some way to get started.", Haruka mumbled. She couldn't waste the day's lesson. She had to find Michiru and apologize for her misstep. 


End file.
